


Multiplicity

by foobar137



Series: Adventures of the ASV Hornet [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Characters Writing Self-Insert Fanfic, Community: kink_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Future Fic, Gangbang, Kink Bingo 2013, Metafiction, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Space Adventure fanfic, Transporter Malfunction, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phineas is having an unproductive day inventing, but things start looking up when he gets a new Space Adventure fanfic from Isabella. It seems she likes writing erotic stories with thinly-disguised versions of the two of them...but why does today's story involve four of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one fills a couple prompts that didn't seem to go together. Until they did. Rated E for explicit sex. This is set several years after Welcome Aboard the ASV Hornet.
> 
> Trope bingo: au: space  
> Kink bingo: gangbang
> 
> Timeframe: Phineas and Isabella are married and newly post-college, early twenties.

Frustrated, Phineas tossed his screwdriver down onto his workbench, then snorted with amusement as it bounced and rolled off the far side, clattering on the floor.

_It’s just been that sort of day,_ he thought. _Alright, I give up. I’ll catch up on my email and call it a day, and see if tomorrow goes better. Maybe I can still get this done before Ferb and Vanessa get back from the coast this weekend._

He stretched out and looked around the crowded workshop. Remnants of old inventions clung to the walls, while raw materials for new discoveries sat piled on tables and benches. He tossed a pile of papers off of his ‘thinking chair’, as Ferb had dubbed it, and sat down with his tablet. A quick scan through his work email account showed nothing urgent waiting, but he spent a few minutes sending out replies and filing everything he could.

His personal account had much less pending - one email from AO3, a new story posted by UltraFSGChief called “Multiplicity”. _Looks like Isabella finished up that story she was working on._ She’d started writing Space Adventure fanfic back in high school, before they'd started dating, and had created some original characters that were thinly-veiled versions of the two of them. As their relationship had progressed, her stories had gotten racier, and Captain Anna Kaufman-Hernandez and her first officer, Commander Kepheus Connors, had become lovers shortly before Phineas and Isabella had themselves.

More recently, Isabella seemed to like using the stories as a sounding board for things she might like to do with him. The story where Anna had pegged Kepheus with a strap-on had been followed by Isabella showing up at Phineas’s dorm room that night with one of her own. The story where Anna and Kepheus had been captured, and Kepheus had been forced to ravish Anna while she was chained to a torture rack, had led to Isabella, helplessly bound to their bed, screaming out her orgasms as he teased her mercilessly.

He wondered what new thing she wanted to try this time. Adjusting himself in his pants, he sat back in the chair and pulled up the story.

* * *

Multiplicity

by UltraFSGChief

Rating: Explicit

Fandoms: Space Adventure - All Media Types, Space Adventure (original starships)

No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: F/M, Other

Relationships: Captain Anna Kaufman-Hernandez (OFC)/Commander Kepheus Connors (OMC), OFC/OMC, OFC/OMCx4

Additional Tags: ASV Hornet, original ship, original characters, kinky sex, gangbang, F/M/M/M/M, mat-trans problems, fluff and smut, with extra smut, why do I write these things?, I don't even know, oh wait yes I do, my husband loves it when I write like this

Summary: A mat-trans incident means Anna has four copies of Kepheus to deal with. She deals with them all at once, as only she can.

  
<< Part 8 of the Explicit Adventures of the ASV Hornet  


* * *

“Status of the shore party, Commander Hahn?” Captain Anna Kaufman-Hernandez asked her science officer, shaking her long, flowing black hair. She was concerned, as a solar storm was coming in; it could cause problems for the shore party’s return, and she had no desire to leave them down there any longer than necessary. Their diplomatic mission was nearing its end, and she was looking forward to being reunited with her first officer and lover, Commander Kepheus Connors.

She sighed, thinking of his prominent nose, and how it felt rubbing between her thighs as he brought her to heights of ecstasy with his tongue, her fingers buried in his flame-red hair. He had been on-planet for this diplomatic mission for seven days now - and seven long, lonely nights - and she needed him back.

Her second officer, Commander Magda Hahn, looked up from her sensor suite and said, “They’re preparing for return, Captain. Due to the solar storm, they’ll need to go through the mat-trans one at a time.”

“Understood, Commander. Notify me as soon as they’re all aboard.” She couldn’t allow herself to worry unduly. She knew there were risks in loving another officer, especially one under her command. But she was the captain, and had the lives of everyone on the ship in her hands; she couldn’t allow sentiment for one officer to affect her judgement.

“Mat-trans Room reports that Commander Connors is insisting he be the last person mat-transed up, Captain,” Magda reported.

_Of course he is,_ she thought. _He’s a conscientious officer who makes sure his team is taken care of first._

“Thank you, Commander.”

Anna sat in her bridge seat, unable to focus as her officers did their work. Finally, she decided she couldn’t take it any longer. “I’m going down to the Mat-trans Room,” she said. “Commander Hahn, you have the conn.”

* * *

Anna arrived at the Mat-trans Room to find the seventh of eight members of the shore party resolving on the mat-trans platform. 

Lieutenant Commander Bowyer, the chief engineer, nodded to her, and moved the levers to initiate the transfer. Just as he did so, Commander Hahn's voice came over the communicator. "The solar storm just intensified, Captain. We may want to delay transfer."

"Too late," Bowyer said, fighting the controls. "We've got an energy burst. I am unsure where I can channel the extra energy..."

With a heterodyning hum, the mat-trans beam resolved, leaving four identical copies of Commander Kepheus Connors standing on the pad. They all looked at each other, then one of them said, "Well, that was unexpected."

* * *

The five of them sat in the captain’s cabin, Anna with two Kepheuses on the couch as the other two sat in chairs nearby. “I’ve just gotten a report from Engineering,” Anna said. “Mr. Bowyer says he has an idea how to reverse the process, and expects to have a solution in about two hours.”

“That’s good,” one of the Kepheuses said. “This is really weird. We’re all sharing our thoughts - it’s like there’s not really four of us, just one of us with four bodies.”

“So, whatever I do to one of you, I’m doing to all of you?” Anna asked, raising an eyebrow. She snuggled in closer to the Kepheus to her left. “Because you were gone _so_ long, and I’m not sure I want to wait another two hours...”

The Kepheus to her right slid closer to her. “Well, yes, but there’s no reason to limit yourself to just one of me, under the circumstances,” he said, brushing her hair back and kissing her on the neck.

“No reason at all,” one of the other two Kepheuses said as they both stood up from their chairs and crossed over to her.

Anna realized she was surrounded by four copies of the man she loved, and they all wanted to make love to her. Breathlessly, she said, “Maybe we should move into the bedroom, then.”

The two Kepheuses on the couch each took an arm, the other two each took a leg, and the four of them effortlessly carried her into the bedroom. They lay her down on the bed, and one looked her in the eyes. “Is this what you want? All four of me at once?”

“Yes,” she said. “I’m all yours, Kepheus, and if I can take all four of you at once, then I want to.”

Hands were all over her, caressing her legs, stroking her chest, and sliding her uniform off of her. Eight hands quickly had her naked, and then those hands were rubbing her everywhere she wanted, trailing heat down her sides, tweaking her stiff nipples, sliding between her legs and rubbing her rapidly-moistening slit. A sound somewhere between a gasp and a whimper escaped her throat, and then Kepheus was kissing her lips and face. Looking up, she could see that two of him were keeping her busy while the other two disrobed; one of them looked around in her bedside storage locker for some lubricant. And then she lost her ability to concentrate as fingers slipped between her damp labia and started gently stroking her clitoris.

The one in front of her slipped away, to be replaced by a naked one, hard and throbbing against her. He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him, and she straddled him as he slid inside of her, where she'd been dreaming of him being for days. He was iron-hard and just large enough to stretch her deliciously as she slid all the way down, feeling joined to him in this oh-so-intimate way, and his hands on her hips rocked her up and down along his length.

A warm hand slid up her back, pushing her long black hair aside and gently kissing the back of her neck. She felt more hot bare skin pressing on her from behind, and then a cool slippery feeling as lubricant was spread on her anus. "Yes," she whispered. "Two of you inside me." The Kepheus she was astride held her in place as another pressed into her ass.

She felt filled in a way she never had, being rocked between two copies of the man she loved, and a third sat next to them on the bed. He slid his hand across her abdomen and between her legs, strumming her clitoris as she rode the two men sandwiching her. The fourth, now naked as well, sat on the other side and palmed her breast, tweaking her stiff nipple.

A week of abstinence combined with four men trying to please her to send her rocketing over the edge, overcome by an orgasm so powerful she couldn’t even cry out. The Kepheuses inside her clung to her tightly as their own pleasure came, pulsing within her fore and aft.

The Kepheus behind her slid out of her and lay on the bed as the two fresh Kepheuses helped her off of the one underneath her. They lay her on her back, one of them sliding into her gaping pussy as the other straddled her chest and presented her with a cock to suck. She took him into her mouth as the other found her clitoris, building her rapidly toward another climax.

She felt almost overwhelmed, four copies of the man she loved all working together to see how much pleasure they could give her. She glanced over at the two who were recovering, and saw that they were both getting hard again. The thought that there was more even after the two currently inside her came was too much for her, and with a gurgling cry against the member in her mouth a second orgasm swept over her, with the promise of many more to come.

* * *

The five of them lay sprawled on her bed, sated. All four of the Kepheuses were in contact with her somehow; the ones on either side of her had arms draped over her stomach, while the ones curled at the foot of the bed had each found a leg to rest a hand on.

Taking a deep breath, Anna said, “I think I need a shower after all that. And you lot should probably do the same, since Bowyer will probably be letting us know he’s ready for us any minute now.”

“Care for some company?” one of the Kepheuses said with a grin.

“I don’t think we’d all fit,” she said, sitting up. “I’m claiming captain’s privilege to a shower all by myself.”

* * *

Bowyer, with his usual impeccable timing, had called immediately after the last Kepheus got out of the shower. They’d all trooped over to the mat-trans room, Anna walking just a little funny. Bowyer raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

The four Kepheuses lined up on the mat-trans platform. Bowyer slid the controls down, and they dematerialized; then, after a few quick adjustments on the panel, he slid the controls back up, and only one Kepheus rematerialized.

“I’m back,” he said. “And I for one could use a good dinner and then a good night’s sleep. Shall we proceed to the mess?”

“Let’s,” Anna said, taking his arm.

* * *

* * *

Isabella slipped through the open workshop door. Phineas had sent her a message saying he had something to show her.

“What’cha doin’?” she asked as he looked up from his chair.

“I read your story,” he said with a mischievous look in his eye.

“And?”

Behind her, the door closed. Turning around, she saw a second Phineas smiling at her.

“The duplicator burned out after only one copy,” he said.

“But we’ve got about two hours before the duplicate needs to be reintegrated,” the first Phineas said. “I was wondering if you could think of something to do with those two hours.”

With a wide grin, Isabella said, “I’m sure I can find something. A couple of somethings, actually.”


End file.
